Generations II
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][Generations I Sequel] A serial case, family, tension, celebrations and time off, all come together.
1. Default Chapter

Generations - sequel  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Requested by Stephanie  
  
Pairing: G/S Category: General, Romance Rating: PG-13 Summary: Nothing like a sequel. An added bonus for all you G/S writers and shippers out there Spoilers: Perhaps, not sure yet. Disclaimer: If was so lucky, but nope, I do not, under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Notes: Read Generations first to understand where everyone fits into the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One  
  
Sara looked down at her grandson. His body was wrapped in a light blanket to keep him warm while he slept. Jordan had to stop at the university for some of her student's work and had asked her mother to look after Matthew for a few hours. Sara understood how hard it was to look after a 10-month- old baby and work part time hours. She did it when Jacob was born. Jordan was different; she had taken nearly three months off work at the request of Grissom. When Jordan was born, Sara was tired a lot. First child and inexperience took its toll on Sara's body and found she was exhausted after a half day at work.  
  
Matthew moved in his sleep and turned his head into his grandma's chest. He'd been sleeping for an hour and in that time; Sara had fallen asleep as well. A case she was working on, had turned cold all of a sudden and with now more clues, evidence or leads, she had no choice but to let it go. As usual, a case that she couldn't close left her staying awake.  
  
Grissom pushed the door open quietly and looked across the room. He smiled at the sight of his wife and grandson sitting on the couch. He walked towards them and noticed Sara was sleeping. Shaking his head, he chuckled lightly and gently lifted Matthew into his arms. He pulled the blanket from the shelf and covered her the best he could with one hand. Brushing Matthew's curly hair back, he lightly kissed his sleeping head.  
  
Ian was walking through the lab, looking for Grissom. He had just been informed of a body in blue diamond. Stopping at his father in law's office, he smiled. He knew where he'd be if he wasn't in his office. Pushing the door open, he first saw Grissom holding Matthew and then noticed what had his attention.  
  
"Hey. Mom finds out you're watching her again." Ian grinned as Grissom turned to him. "She'll be angry."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Grissom turned back to observing his wife. "She's asleep, finally. I was just about to feed this little man and find out where Jordan is."  
  
Ian nodded and followed Grissom out of the office and towards the break room. "Jordan's still at the university."  
  
Sighing with slight irritation, Grissom looked down at the groggy baby. "She said a few hours Ian."  
  
"I know." Ian sighed, taking Matthew.  
  
Grissom pulled out a Tupperware tub and put it into the microwave. He turned around to his son in law and grandson. "Ian, I'm not one to say this, but Jordan is Matthew's mother and she needs to put her son before her work." The microwave bleeped and he handed the food to Ian. "Sara's not sleeping." At the worried look in Ian's eyes, Grissom moved to sit on the couch opposite him. "She's getting upset over a case. It's not unusual I know." Grissom smiled. Taking a shallow breath, he sighed. "I'm worried, that's all and with Jordan being gone for 5 hours, is just not on."  
  
Ian nodded. "I know. I tried talking her into taking the maternity leave, but she only takes a few days at a time. It's tiring her, but she won't listen."  
  
Matthew was sitting up slightly on his father's lap, leaning against his chest. He ate his meaty stew Jordan had made him for dinner, with enthusiasm.  
  
Grissom watched with a small smile as he leaned back into the couch. Ian looked up as he remembered why he was at the lab. "I got a call about a DB in blue diamond. Apparently, a body was found, half buried. Two officers are at the scene already."  
  
Nodding, Grissom pushed himself up. "I'll find Catherine. I'll be back in a minute." Ian smiled and continued to feed his son. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two  
  
Grissom walked back down the corridor and stuck his head into Sara's office. She was still sleeping. Checking around him, he closed the door behind him and moved to kneel on the floor. Sara had moved to a lying position and was now wrapped in the blanket. Grissom leaned against the edge and gently brushed his fingers over her cheek to push some hair behind her ear.  
  
Sara moaned lightly and smiled. "I see you took my grandson."  
  
He chuckled at her tired words. "I thought it best when I found you sleeping. He's gone home with Jordan." Sara nodded and attempted to open her eyes. "You should go home."  
  
"No." She protested, turning to bury her head against his chest.  
  
Sighing, he bent over her and kissed her temple. "Sara, you're tired and this is the longest you've slept in three days."  
  
"I know." She grumbled. "It's just this case."  
  
Grissom nodded and helped her up as she pulled the blanket off. "I have something that will lighten up your mood."  
  
Eyeing him curiously, she smiled. "And that would be?"  
  
Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose. "A body was just found in the desert."  
  
Sara gasped and tried to pull away, but he held her. "Grissom!" She whined. "Was it buried?"  
  
"Yes and you can wait. You're not going until you've eaten." She growled at him angrily and stopped pushing against his arms. He shook his head and sighed. "I've known you for nearly twenty years Sara and I know that you won't eat until the case is closed."  
  
"I ate with Cath."  
  
Grissom smiled gently. "And she said you pushed it around your plate."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
Releasing her slowly, he cupped her cheek. "I haven't eaten yet, please eat with me and then we can work." Sara looked at him with a pleading look, but knew it was futile. She let out a long breath and leaned against him, giving a relentless nod of her head.  
  
Grissom sat back in his seat and handed Sara her coffee. She grinned and shook her head. He smiled and looked out the window. "What?" He asked, still smiling.  
  
"You can be very sneaky at times."  
  
He shrugged and leaned over the console to kiss her lips softly. "You can see the scene."  
  
Sara chuckled. "It's four miles in front of us. I can barely make out the cars."  
  
Grissom picked up his own coffee and pulled the plastic lid off. He turned the air conditioning up and sighed as he leaned his head back. "Sara?"  
  
"Hmm?" She hummed into her cup.  
  
He turned his head and squinted against the bright sun shining through the passenger window. "We have four days off in two weeks right?"  
  
Sara nodded and picked up the other half of her sandwich. "Been booked for months, why?"  
  
"Just making sure." He smiled and looked out the window as he lifted his cup and drank the hot liquid.  
  
She glanced at him out the corner of her eye as she placed her cup on the dash. She finished her sandwich before leaning over the console and kissed her husbands cheek. "What are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing. yet." He chuckled and turned his head. "I was thinking we could go away instead of staying home." He suggested, pushing some errant hair back.  
  
Sara nodded and leaned forward to meet him in a gentle kiss. "I love you." She murmured.  
  
"Hmm. I love you too Sara." Grissom held his coffee with his left hand as his right held her head, as the kiss grew deep. Sara moaned against his mouth as his hand slid down her neck to trail down her body and stop on her hip. His fingers massaged her hip through her jeans as her hands tangled in his hair.  
  
Pulling back slowly, Sara laughed lightly at the pout and disapproving groan she received. "We can't honey and you know it." She smiled and brushed her thumb over his lips to wipe away the visible evidence of their kiss.  
  
"It's not like we haven't Sara." He sighed, putting his coffee on the dash beside hers.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw his need. She ran her fingers from his lips to his shirt and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. "I have no idea why I'm telling you the risks. It's usually you telling me." She grinned when he pulled up the console.  
  
Grissom scooted out of his seat and leaned over her to reach the handle to recline her seat. She lay back and opened his shirt. He shivered at the touch of her hands, but more of her wedding band cooling his skin. He gazed into her eyes as he lowered the seat. Sara pulled him over her more until he was effectively straddling her. "Becareful." She told him sternly as he sat up to pull her jeans off.  
  
He smiled and he managed to discard her of her jeans and panties without much struggle. "I'm always careful."  
  
Sara reached for his pants as he hovered over her. She watched her hands as she pulled his pants open. "I meant your back." She looked up and smiled. "Last week when we were here. You hurt your back."  
  
Grinning and blushing, he teased her lips with his. "This does seem to be our spot in the desert, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hmm. It's quiet and no one for miles." She moaned as his lower body pressed against hers. Grissom let out a light breath as he joined with his wife. Sara's eyes glazed over as she watched him. Her hands ran up his back and her nails scraped down his spine, encouraging him. She moaned and pressed her head back. They had come to this area of the desert a few times. It never saw traffic and so far, they had never been caught. It was the danger that excited them most and that danger made it even more erotic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three  
  
Catherine looked up as a black Tahoe pulled up next to hers. She glanced at her watch, then Ian. The detective turned to the two that climbed out of the Tahoe with a small knowing smile and a shake of the head. Grissom walked towards the scene with his case in hand and a very stern look on his face directed at Catherine, then his son in law. Sara avoided all eyes as she pulled her field kit from the car.  
  
Grissom stopped beside Catherine and ignored her questioning eyes. "Does it match the Crimble and Fowler Cases?" He asked, turning his head to look at his long time friend.  
  
She nodded and a slow smirk broke across her face. "Lipstick." She coughed lightly as she pointed to her neck covertly.  
  
Grissom looked around him and placed his case at his feet calmly. He turned back to Catherine as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at his neck. Catherine smiled widely and nodded. "So?" He cleared his throat and pushed the stained fabric into his pocket.  
  
"There are some commonalties." She shared.  
  
Sara walked towards them and sighed. "I can see head trauma and she's tied in the same position the other two were found in." She looked down at her case and shook her head.  
  
Catherine reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "You know how it goes Sara. It's only a matter of time." Sara nodded in agreement and turned back to start processing. Catherine turned to Grissom as she pushed her sunglasses on. "I'm heading back, check in with me?"  
  
Grissom narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses and reluctantly nodded. Although Catherine worked for him, he still discussed cases and assisted like he was still supervisor. The only difference was that he could choose his case or no case at all as long as they are on his desk at the end of shift for him to read and sign. Nothing changes. He turned to watch his wife put herself out once again for a case. She needs sleep, he thought with a frustrated breath.  
  
Ian sat on the bonnet of his car with his cell phone held to his ear. His eyes were glued on his mother in law while he talked to his wife. "She looks fine, Jordan."  
  
"Of course she 'looks' fine Ian, but how's dad?"  
  
Ian turned his head to find his father in law, but couldn't see him. "Actually, I can't find him. Stay on the line babe." He held the cell to his chest as he slid off the bonnet and walked a few steps towards Sara. He furrowed his brows in confusion and looked over at the Tahoe. Lifting the cell to his ear, he sighed. "He's watching mom."  
  
"I TOLD YOU!"  
  
"Calm down honey." He pleaded softly. "There's nothing we can do. Dad's watching Mom. He knows how the deal."  
  
"Ok, I know. I'm just worried. Call me if he starts acting weird."  
  
He nodded with a small grin and chuckled lightly. Like when didn't he act weird? "I promise. Get some rest and kiss Matthew for me."  
  
The office was dimly lit and the only light source was the lamp on the desk. On the desk were the photos from the latest crime scene. In the leather chair, sat Sara's tired body. She was leaning against the desk, but didn't seem to be moving. In the doorway, stood her husband, watching her with concern plastered across his face.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked into the office. "Ok honey, time to go home."  
  
She jumped and sleepily looked up at him. "Huh?"  
  
He sighed and turned her chair. Grasping her hands, he pulled her up. "You and me are going home."  
  
Sara tried to pull her hands free, but he wouldn't let up. "Not yet Gil, please."  
  
"Not this time Sara. We both need rest." He tried to get across that he was just as tired.  
  
"Let me go over the case notes one more time, then I'll leave the lab." She promised, but he wasn't having any of it.  
  
His patience was wearing thin. "I'm sorry Sara, but I'm not going to stand by and watch while you beat yourself up over this. You know the drill. It's been nearly three days and I haven't even been home yet. I want to sleep and I want to hold you when I do." He stressed.  
  
Sara stared at his back as he walked towards the door. Her strength to argue was gone. She knew he was right and she really needed sleep. "Ok." She whispered.  
  
Grissom turned his head and closed his eyes with a sigh of relief. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist as he led the way out of the lab and towards their car.  
  
Jordan returned Matthew to his playpen after changing him. She smiled down at him and watched him play with his book. Ian popped his head around the bedroom door and grinned. "You better change honey."  
  
"I know. I just figured he'd be happier playing when the babysitter gets here." She sighed.  
  
Ian nodded and watched his wife stand and step back from their son. He smiled at her and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "He's gonna be fine. The babysitter has our cell number and mum and dads number, just in case. Don't worry. He's probably excited about meeting a new face." He assured her. This was Matthew's first babysitter. Her name is Joanna and she's 19. Jordan was given the teenagers number at work and was encouraged to give it a try. Ian was happy that they would be able to get out and have dinner at a nice restaurant without a baby, but he was still unsure himself at leaving his son at home.  
  
Jordan had taken her mother's advice and phoned a babysitter to look after Matthew for a few hours. Although she wasn't sure, she listened to her mother who had told them to trust the babysitter. Her mother was right about one thing, they needed to get out and have a change of scenery. Sara explained that she knew how hard it was to leave your child at home with someone you barely know, but once she put her trust in the babysitter, her life became that less hectic. She was able to get out to see her friend's and do things she had to stop when she was pregnant, that also meant spending more time with her husband.  
  
"Time to go." Ian called from the front door as Joanna walked up the drive. "Hey Jo. You ok to put Mike to bed?"  
  
Joanna smiled. "Of course, don't worry Mr. Fields."  
  
Ian nodded and turned to call out to his wife again. "I'm coming." She interrupted him. Jordan pulled on her coat and greeted Joanna as she stepped out the door. "Matthew's in his playpen. You can put him down in half an hour. He should sleep ok." She smiled warmly at the teenager.  
  
"You two have some fun and relax." Joanna watched them walk down the drive. Hearing Matthew's coos and gurgling, she closed the door and went to check on the youngster before pulling out her course work.  
  
Sara ran her fingers through her husband's hair as he slept soundly beside her. She smiled at his light snoring and closed her eyes once again. She had already been asleep for 7 hours and knew she could do with some more. Lifting the sheet to slide closer to the warmth of the man beside her, she sighed as he sleepily mumbled into his pillow and swung his arm around her.  
  
The night day had snuck away and it was late in the evening when Grissom roused from sleep. He pulled his arm closer to his body as he turned onto his back and at the same time, he smiled as his wife snuggled closer to him. He knew she could have gotten up during the day, but he was pleased she hadn't. He looked at that clock on the nightstand and sighed. They had an hour to get ready for work. Even though they needed more sleep and some time to relax, it wasn't going to happen until this case was closed.  
  
His arms wrapped around his wife as she moved to lay her head on his chest. She moaned lightly and turned to kiss his skin. "Hey." She whispered sleepily.  
  
"Hi." He smiled and hugged her. "We need to get up." He regrettably told her as his smile faded.  
  
Sara sighed against him and shifted until her head was lying on his shoulder. "I've got the samples from the third site to go over." She whined.  
  
Grissom nuzzled her hair lightly and dropped several kisses. "I know. I'll help, but Catherine want's to see me for some unknown reason." 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four  
  
Catherine looked up when her door opened. "Knock!" She growled.  
  
Grissom raised an eyebrow. "I believe you rarely knock on my door when you come to my office, Catherine."  
  
"You're not me and know better." She sighed and turned back to the reports in front of her.  
  
"You wanted to see me Cath? I'm waiting for the DNA results." He stood, waiting for her to tell him why he was standing in his old office.  
  
She placed her pen on the desk and sat back. "I'm pulling Sara off the case."  
  
Grissom's eyes grew. "What?"  
  
"She's obsessed Gil and you know it-"  
  
"And I 'know' she can handle it. She's fine." He protested.  
  
Pushing her chair back, she stood. "We all know Sara can become too emotionally involved in a case and this one tops it off."  
  
"That's not true Catherine. I'm working with her, she's getting better. It's-"  
  
"Exactly Gil. You are needed to work and only consulting. You are not the supervisor anymore."  
  
"No, I'm your boss and I am consulting on cases. I am working on this case specifically because it's a serial, if circumstances were different, I would have left her to work." Grissom's hands were placed firmly on her desk as he stressed his reasons and put Catherine in her place. She has tried to tell him how to do his job for too many years and at times, she steps over the mark. "You remove her Catherine and you'll never hear the end of it, believe, I know. I have work with Sara on nearly every rape and child involved case since she moved to Vegas."  
  
"You don't let her work with anyone else."  
  
Grissom sighed and stood. "I do and you know it. You're trying to fight me Catherine, but it won't work."  
  
"You were late to a crime scene Gil. You both work on high profile cases. You Don't Do Your Job." She accused.  
  
Staring at his longest friend with hurt spread across his face. He nodded and looked down. "My job was my life before I met Sara Catherine, you know that, but how dare you accuse me of not doing my job. I consult, I look over the lab, I inform you of each case and I know you're job. I once had it. You asked for some advice on how to do the job once." He drew in a long breath and looked directly at her. "Trust those who you work with. Believe in their abilities and never judge your own actions."  
  
"You trusted Sara." She stated more than asked.  
  
"Even when we didn't see eye to eye, even when Warrick was gambling. I trusted each one of my CSI's, that included you Cath, with my life."  
  
Catherine sat down and mulled this over. She hadn't meant to be accusing or judging, she didn't want to see a case damaged or her friends hurt in the process. "I'm sorry." She apologised with such sincerity, her voice cracked.  
  
"I still trust you Cath and Sara went home last night and we both slept, ate and relaxed. It's just something you have to wait for. Watch and pick your moment, then attack, but make sure you know when the opposition is failing to concentrate, or take care of themselves. Sara's stubborn but she knows her limits and yes, three days is her limit, she just didn't want to leave a new case waiting." He explained at length. "I better go, It took me a long time Cath, to get use to being the boss, you know that, you had to push me in the right direction at times and that's why you were always the best person for the job."  
  
She watched him turn and leave, still with a wounded look on his face. "Shit." She cursed quietly. She had only held the supervisor position for the best part of two years, but she was still learning the ins and outs. Grissom had helped on some of the political side, but she was always better at it than him, he admitted to that.  
  
Sara was standing in front of the DNA machine with a fascinated look to her eyes. Peter had put the samples from the third crime scene in for analysing. "What are you doing?" He asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Nothing." She answered quickly.  
  
"Ya, right." He scoffed. "You are watching my work aren't you?"  
  
"I'm watching my samples Pete. Nothing wrong with that." She looked up and grinned.  
  
Peter sighed and continued with his work. "I hate it when you watch the sample machine, it's freaky."  
  
"My wife has always been freaky Peter, get use to it." Grissom's voice broke the humour of the room.  
  
Sara didn't turn as she spoke. "You disrupted the calm Dr Grissom. Now I've forgotten what I was thinking about."  
  
"Good." He stated and handed Peter a small brown envelope. "Hannah wanted you to process this yesterday."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I forgot." Peter stammered.  
  
"Don't worry, it's a closed case, just get to it so she can put it to bed." He suggested. "Sara." He called as he turned to leave.  
  
She took one last glance at the machine, then turned and patted Peter on the shoulder. "Page me." Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "Thanks."  
  
Grissom looked up from the tiled floor with a whispered sigh. "Something wrong?" Sara asked suddenly.  
  
He nodded and quickly glanced around them. "Meet me in my office in an hour. I got to do something first." Sara smiled and checked her watch before heading back towards DNA. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five  
  
Sitting down in the co-ordinators large leather chair, Sara sat back and lifted her feet to rest on the corner of his desk. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. She saw the worry in her husband's eyes when she watched him looking around the corridor. She didn't really know what was going on, but sensed it was important if he wanted to meet her in his office.  
  
Grissom entered his office as he talked to the secretary. Upon seeing Sara fast sleep, he smiled and said his goodbyes for the morning. He hadn't meant to be so long and once he saw the time, he hurried towards his office. Closing the door almost silently, he approached his chair and the sleeping brunette. "Sara?" He called as he placed his folder on the desk and crouched beside the chair.  
  
"You said an hour Gil." She mumbled.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." He apologised as he brushed her hair back.  
  
Breathing a deep sigh, she sat up slightly and looked at him. "What was so important that you wanted to see me so urgently and then forget so easily?" She smiled to soften the sting in her words.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "I had to see the sheriff and organise a few things. I wanted to talk about Catherine and this serial case." He stood and leaned against his desk.  
  
Sara groaned and sat up straight as she pulled her legs off his desk and placed them on the floor. "She wants to pull me off the case?"  
  
"Yes." He sighed. "She did, but not after I explained to her why she couldn't."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He looked down at his desk. "Once she made the mistake of accusing me of not doing my job, she heard some things that should give her a new perspective of her job."  
  
"You pulled rank?" Sara asked in disbelief.  
  
"She backed me into a corner, Sara. What was I suppose to do?" He defended himself as he stood and walked across the room.  
  
Watching him closely, she nodded. "Ok. Fine. Now she knows her job and you know yours, what about me?"  
  
"You're still working the case, but. Sara." He sighed and turned to her. "Don't get more involved. If another body is discovered and you push yourself, I'll pull you off the case myself." He warned in his authoritative voice.  
  
Sara's jaw dropped. "You didn't just do that."  
  
He stood his ground and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No!" She snapped as she jumped up. "It's ok that you give me the 'too emotionally involved' speech, once, but you tell me twice!?" She shook her head and stalked towards the door. "I don't believe you, you of all people, my own husband." She growled and charged out the door, slamming it in the process.  
  
Grissom dropped his head shamefully and slowly made his way to his seat. He pulled his folder closer and opened it to remove a brochure. He leaned into his left hand as he hesitantly filled in the forms.  
  
Jordan was playing with Matthew on the floor when Grissom came home. He looked around before calmly heading upstairs. "Good morning dad."  
  
"Hey sweetheart." He shouted down the stairs before disappearing into the bedroom to change. As he jogged down the last steps, he walked by his daughter and grandson. "Have you seen your mother?" He asked absently looking around.  
  
"She's outside. Did you do something wrong? She's mad." Jordan asked with a smile.  
  
Grissom stooped down and picked Matthew up. "I'm just gonna borrow my grandson a minute." He chuckled and headed outside. "You gotta help me out little man." He whispered as he stepped onto the patio. "Grandma is really mad at me." Matthew gurgled.  
  
Sara looked up as they approached. "You think talking to me right now is going to help matter's, Gil?" She went back to watering the plants.  
  
"I don't want you to be mad, especially at me." He stopped shy of the hose as she turned.  
  
"You know we have rules Gil, they were made long ago and you broke one."  
  
He nodded and pulled Matthew against his chest. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, honestly." She sighed and turned back to the flowerbeds. Grissom stepped towards her and leaned against her slightly as he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
  
Sara turned the hose off and let it drop to the grass. "I'm not just angry." She twisted around and stood facing him. "I just, don't like it when we argue, especially at work." Matthew giggled as she brushed his curly hair back.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't necessary, but you're right." He amended when she snapped her head up. "I shouldn't have said anything until we got home and maybe I could have said it differently, but I had to say it." He stressed as he let Sara take Matthew into her arms.  
  
"I know these cases affect me more than most, but I can't help it." She told him as they walked towards the house. "If you remember, I'm not the only one that gets affected by cases. You do and so does Catherine and she's no exception when it comes to children involved cases. Just because we didn't have any children back then, it didn't mean I wasn't affected too."  
  
Grissom stopped as she placed Matthew into his playpen just inside the door before she turned to him. "You do understand why I gave you the third degree then, right?" He asked, almost afraid that she didn't.  
  
Sara took a deep breath and looked back at Matthew briefly. "I always knew why, but it didn't mean I liked to hear it." She reached out for his hand as she walked by. "You know about my past and I know about yours. It was a promise we made when we were dating, remember?" She asked as they sat down on the cushioned bench.  
  
"I remember, but. This is different, isn't it? We have come past all that and now we seem to be reliving it, I don't want to and I shouldn't be hounding you about cases."  
  
She smiled and leaned into him. "You'll always be the boss, no matter if you are supervisor or co-ordinator and Catherine obviously still wants your job, whether you have climbed the ladder or not." She laughed and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "You think she want's to match you at anything you do at the lab?" Sara asked, truly curious as to Catherine's intentions.  
  
Grissom shrugged. "Maybe. I really don't care. She can fight me all the way, but so far, she's hasn't succeeded. She wants the lab to herself, we all know that, always have, but she does a good job and knows her CSI's." He slipped his arm around Sara's back and held her close. "You not mad at me anymore?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I'm still mad, just not at you. I can't believe Catherine accused you of not doing your job." Sara huffed out.  
  
"She was worried about you and didn't know how to attack without going through me first, but it backfired. She knows I'm only going to point things out to you and not force you. You know your capabilities and how far to push yourself. I had to remind her that she has to put faith in each of her CSI's." He explained as his hand was unconsciously drawing shapes on her hip. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six  
  
"Ok." Grissom started. "We've got three bodies, all found half buried in sand or treated soil." He looked around the table as he opened the top case file. "What have we got Hannah?"  
  
"As you already know, they were bound and naked when found. I tested the soil and got a few hints of sand-"  
  
Greg sat forward with furrowed brows. "Wasn't the third, found, in the desert?" It was Greg's first day on the case since he got back from vacation and was still catching up on the open cases.  
  
Hannah sent him a stern look and carried on as if he never interrupted. "- stone. I was curious how sandstone got into the fine sand that was disturbed around the third victim. I went with a hunch and tested the other two soil samples that were collected and found the same sandstone."  
  
Catherine was sitting back and taking in the new information, but was trying to figure out where the sandstone would have come from and voice her thoughts. "Isn't sandstone found everywhere?"  
  
Grissom nodded, but let Hannah explain. "Yeah, but this was pure, like freshly quarried."  
  
"Then the next thing, other than examining the third victim's body, would be to search for sandstone based quarries." Catherine suggested.  
  
Sara chose that moment to speak up. "I checked Cath, I couldn't find anything that hadn't been contaminated by the soil or sand they were buried in. The best I could get was a partial thumb print from the third vic, but it was smudged."  
  
Grissom looked at the file and sighed. "We could have missed something at the crime scene or on the bodies." Stopping to check the list he'd made, he tapped his pencil on the notepad. "Hannah and Greg, you start with the Crimble case. Go through the evidence again and check for something you may have missed." He let them leave before continuing. "Sara. You stay with the Jooles Case. It's fresh and perhaps the killer's slipped up. Check the body again, just to be sure." He gave her a small smile before turning to Catherine.  
  
"Are you checking the Fowler case?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I figured something was strange about the way the parents were avoiding my questions." He explained.  
  
They split up and went about finding clues they may have overlooked. When daylight finally broke through the windows of various rooms in the lab, Grissom made his way from one layout room to another. He had spoken to Catherine a few hours ago about the crime scene she went back to comb.  
  
"Did she find anything?" Sara asked when he passed the layout room she was working in. Giving her a strange look, she clarified. "Catherine went back to the third crime scene. Did she find anything?"  
  
Grissom shook his head and entered the room. "She didn't talk to you about it?"  
  
Sara shook her head and turned to the autopsy and tox reports that were strewn across the table. "She was in a hurry to pick Lindsey up from the airport." She looked up and frowned. "You did remember Lindsey starts interning tonight?"  
  
He stared at her, then made a show of looking at the reports she was previously studying.  
  
"You didn't!" She exclaimed with a large grin. "Oh god, Gil! You know she's gonna have your ass."  
  
"Maybe." He muttered, moving to stand beside her. "I actually remembered, just forgot that's why Catherine had to leave." He excused, though it was lame, Sara saw right through it.  
  
She turned to him and leaned her hip against the table with her arms folded over her chest. "Catherine never said a thing, did she?"  
  
Grissom sighed and turned to face his wife. "What if I told you that I planned a little party, not just because of Lindsey, but. because you never had a celebration party last week?"  
  
Sara turned away and pulled a tox results for victim one towards her. "I'll believe you, but there was no celebration needed for me."  
  
"Sara-" He said softly as he reached for her hand. "They will find out soon, either way."  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna be getting promoted or anything Gil."  
  
He nodded and pulled her against him, her shoulder bumping into his chest. "I know, but it's still something to celebrate."  
  
Relenting, she leaned her hand against his shoulder. "Fine, just don't tell anyone until later."  
  
Hannah and Greg rushed into the lab later that day with huge grins. "Guess what we found?" Greg asked comically.  
  
"Let's not." Grissom deadpanned as he removed his glasses.  
  
Hannah sighed and placed a piece of paper that was inside a plastic sheet for protection, in front of him. "Spoilsport."  
  
Grissom pulled his glasses on again and picked the paper up. "What's this?" He asked as he started to read.  
  
"A letter found in the Crimble girl's apartment. Greg and I found it behind a cabinet in the living room." Hannah said proudly as she clapped Greg playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Thoroughly reading the A4 crisp piece of paper, Grissom raised his eyebrows before he finished and looked at Catherine, who was sitting across from him. "We may not have a serial, but a to-do-list." He stated curiously as he handed the pocket to her.  
  
"Yup." Greg chirped. "A boyfriend with too many girlfriends."  
  
Grissom finally removed his glasses and set them on the table. "Did you call Ian?" He asked Greg and Hannah as they sat.  
  
Hannah nodded. "Of course. He's getting a warrant for a search..."  
  
"He's gonna call us when he's got it and we'll go see the boyfriend." Greg finished.  
  
Catherine nodded and looked up. "Maybe boyfriend. It doesn't say boyfriend. Besides, this could be Alexandra's Crimble's List. She may have written it for someone before she died, or she planned these herself."  
  
"And get killed as well?" Greg asked with a frown, feeling his spark of finding a fresh lead fading.  
  
Grissom shrugged. "Possible, but let's get this to questioned documents and find out for sure who's writing this belongs to." 


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven  
  
[Some of this info on procedures may be completely and utterly wrong, but this chapter is all about taking a blind whack at a golf ball in the pitch dark and possibly hitting it.]  
  
It was coming to the end of the first week and soon they were going away, but with all the things that had happened, Sara wasn't sure they'd even be having the four days off. The case was going slowly and with one lead still being investigated, the rest were slowing to a stop. If they didn't have something soon, another body would be found and Grissom and Sara's vacation time was not going to happen.  
  
With the list in questioned documents, everyone went back to combing the three individual crime scenes, expanding their search area each time. With any 'luck' they might find a fibre that could possibly help point them in the right direction.  
  
Lindsey appeared in the doorway to her mother's office with a huge smile. She had said she'd drive herself in once she'd settled at home, but couldn't help but surprise everyone by turning up early. Some of the lab personnel she hadn't seen in a while, stopped and caught up with a quick chat before she moved on to find someone else. She'd be working at the lab for around 6 months and she was hoping Grissom would let her assist on cases, although she wasn't allowed until her 5th week.  
  
Sitting in his office an hour before shift began, was Grissom and his paperwork. He'd gotten behind during the beginning of the serial case, but since it was slow and the lack of evidence was being processed, he figured the time he spent doing paperwork would give him time to work a new lead if they ever got one.  
  
Sara was at home with Jordan and Matthew. Ian was working on finding more people that were even slightly involved with the three girls and trying to work on getting witness interviews with new questions on the two pieces of evidence that had been found.  
  
Greg and Hannah were helping Sam go over each crime scene. For around ten minutes at each scene, they would stand and stare at the site the body was found to see if anything jumped out at them, but so far it was a no go. Hannah had been researching the local sandstone quarries and seeing if any of the witnesses had any links with them. It was a shot in the dark, but they may hit something.  
  
In the DNA lab, Peter had been trying to extract DNA from the fingerprint Sara found on the Jooles girl, but it was taking a long time, which might end in nothing. It was difficult to pull any DNA from a fingerprint, unless the person's hand had stayed long enough for epithelial's to be left behind, again, a long shot.  
  
The problem with finding no fibre's on the bodies, were the fact that the bodies were naked. Usually there'd be something, but the killer must wear thick latex gloves.  
  
Sara cradled Matthew to her chest as she smiled sadly at Jordan. They had been discussing her and Grissom's vacation, but Sara seemed adamant that they weren't going anywhere.  
  
"Oh, come on." Jordan sighed miserably. "You can't say that."  
  
"I think I just did." Sara replied with a stern voice and turned away from her daughter to place Matthew in his highchair. "We both know that this case needs our full attention and no matter what, its not going to take a week to close."  
  
Jordan pushed her hair back and looked across at the clock. "I'll talk to dad-"  
  
"You will do no such thing. He's going to be tired and won't want to talk shop when he gets home." Sara warned. It just wasn't happening. This vacation would be like any other time they had off. It would be at home and they would get called in if a case came in.  
  
Matthew sat happily in his chair while his grandma walked towards the fridge to pull out a small ball of ice cream. He smacked his hands on the sides of the tray and squealed his delight as a spoonful of chocolate came his way.  
  
Sara smiled and continued to feed her grandson while Jordan grabbed her keys and walked towards them. She placed a kiss on her son's head, then kissed her mothers cheek. "I'll be back later. I've got to stop by the university to pick up some papers."  
  
"Ok. Just remember. He can stay, but only if you ring me before hand." Sara reminded. She and Grissom had arranged that Matthew could stay as long as Jordan or Ian rang them before it got too late.  
  
"I will. I'll try and get hold of Ian to pick him up." Jordan placed one last kiss on Matthew's cheek and smiled. "Be good for grandma sweetie."  
  
Watching his mother leave, Matthew began to whimper. "Mmm."  
  
"It's ok Matthew. Mummy be back later." She smiled widely when he turned tearful eyes to her. "Oh baby, come on, let's watch some TV." She placed the remains of the ice cream in the fridge and lifted him up to hold him gently. "Grandpa will be home soon." She promised as they made their way towards the couch.  
  
Entering the house swiftly from the start of a downpour, he shivered against the thought of standing in the rain. Shaking his coat and hanging it up, his eyes drifted towards the two sitting on the couch. He smiled and dropped his case on the floor. "Hey." He greeted as he slipped down beside them.  
  
"We were waiting for you, weren't we?" She asked Matthew as he giggled and reached for his grandpa. Sara held him up and watched as Grissom took him. "Busy?" She asked as they settled against her.  
  
He shook his head. "Not really. My paperwork is finally up to date, but nothing new on the case front. The evidence is still being processed and the others are splitting cold cases whilst going over the current one."  
  
She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Jordan will ring soon. She left to collect some thing's from work."  
  
Grissom sighed as he hugged Matthew to him. "She still hasn't thought this out. We could get called in."  
  
Sara sat up with a groan and switched the TV off. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"What about Matty?"  
  
She smiled at her husband's use of a nickname for their grandchild. "He's tired anyway and you need sleep."  
  
He pushed himself up and followed his wife upstairs. He locked the front door as he past it and switched the lights off. "He needs bathing first."  
  
Chuckling at him as they reached the top of the stairs, she turned and looked across the landing at the bathroom door. "Ok. You give him to me and run the bath."  
  
Thinking for a minute, he lifted his shoulders playfully and shook his head. "No."  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows before scowling at him. "No?" She asked as he swapped Matthew from one arm to the next before stepping towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
He drew her closer with his seriousness and steady eyes. "What if I want to hold our grandson while you run the bath?"  
  
"You are kidding, right?" She grinned at his sudden character shift.  
  
"Nope, but I'd like an answer either way." He raised a single brow to emphasise he was serious.  
  
Sara stared at him closely for a few quiet minutes. She tilted her head slightly as she reached out and attempted to take Matthew. "You are strange at times, you know that?" She asked.  
  
Grissom released the baby and watched them walk towards the bedroom. "Only at times?" He called out.  
  
"Run the bath." She ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He turned and matched towards the bathroom. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight  
  
Grissom supported Matthew's tiny back as he rubbed the soft sponge over his grandson's baby skin. "You do look a lot like your mother Matty." He murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Jordan really needs to sit down and plan this out." Sara stated as she sat on the small stool by the tub.  
  
He nodded with a sigh. "She won't know what hit her when we go away."  
  
Sara turned her head to look at him. "You sure about that?"  
  
Looking up, he saw the question in her eyes. "Even if we don't get a hit on CODIS, there will be nothing to do but let the Fed's to take over." He explained, gently washing Matthew's hair.  
  
"The Fed's?" She asked. "You'd let them take the case?"  
  
"Sara," He sighed heavily. "We've done all we can."  
  
She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "I know, but it feels like we're giving up too soon."  
  
Grissom sat back slightly and let Matthew play with the small collection of bubbles. "Perhaps there will be something at work tomorrow. Usually you get these kinds of doubts before something big happens."  
  
Sara smiled and moved to kneel down beside him. "You think so?"  
  
He lightly pushed some hair behind her ear before kissing her neck. "Yes and we are still going away." He promised. "No matter what happens."  
  
"Where?" She grinned, glancing at him before pulling a towel from the rack and holding it out as he lifted a disgruntled baby from the bubbles.  
  
"That's a surprise until the morning we leave." He told her swiftly before she nailed him with a steely glare. "I'll dry him, you can ring Jordan and give her the mother son lecture."  
  
Sara groaned. "That's the same one I got, right?"  
  
"Right." He chuckled and left her to stew.  
  
When Jacob was a baby, Sara was still working before he could crawl and although she'd stopped working completely with Jordan, she thought it would be easier with the second child, but no. It didn't happen that way and she was forced to take extended leave to look after the children.  
  
She was now going to ring her daughter and give her the same lecture Grissom had given her when she was a first time mother. It was a horrible truth, but it was cruel Grissom would let her do it this time.  
  
After a heated argument over the phone, Sara had explained that Ian can pick Matthew up in the morning and she and her husband could talk about extended maternity leave before a crisis happens and Matthew was in a fix.  
  
Slipping into bed, she grumbled something Grissom didn't catch. He rolled over and pulled her against his chest. "What was that?" When she refused to answer, he pressed himself against her and started an assault of kisses down her neck and shoulder. "Now you know how I felt." He murmured against her skin.  
  
"I said, I hate you." She repeated more clearly.  
  
Chuckling against her spine, he lifted his head. "No you don't."  
  
"I do." She harrumphed and pulled away.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her bare back. "You can't be serious?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Running his fingers lightly along her spine, he couldn't help but think about where it leads. He shifted slightly in discomfort before something hit him. "This is the third disagreement we've had this week. What's going on here?"  
  
Sara heaved a heavy sigh, but didn't move. She had her eyes closed against the feel of his fingers tracing her back and the sensation of his warmth filling her and sizzling in her chest.  
  
"Is this because of the case or is it something more?" He asked, clearly confused.  
  
"It's not the only time we've disagreed Gil." She said distantly.  
  
Watching her skin twitch at his touch, he sighed. "We haven't fallen out this much since before we were married Sara." He was silent for a few minutes, giving her time to think and maybe start talking before he did. Getting nothing in return, he pulled his hand away and turned onto his back. "I'm lost as to what's happened. I know the case is stressing us both out and Jordan and Ian's lives are spilling into ours more than usual, but I'm worried and confused. Is it me?" He asked.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as he finished and as she turned to face him, she realised that it wasn't any of the above. "No. It's got nothing to do with any of that."  
  
He looked at her as she leaned up onto her elbow to look down at him. "Then what?"  
  
She sighed and took a shallow breath. "I want to go away." She said quietly, feeling it sounded completely foolish.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes brief in understanding. He lifted himself up and pulled her against him. "I didn't realise time off would appeal that much to you. I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Sara was never one to take time off work, even in the many years since she came to Vegas, married and settled down. It never occurred to her either until he'd mentioned going away, away from Vegas and the death that seemed to lurk in the shadows every night.  
  
"I love working. I love being here in Vegas and I love looking after the kids, but I haven't spent time alone with you in weeks. I want to be able to kiss you without being snickered at." She groaned as she continued. "I feel like we did when we were dating." Grissom smiled at her as she chuckled. "I don't want to wait until we get in the bedroom or in a room alone before we can kiss. I'm tired of it and I want to make love to you without the worries that Jordan is going to be sleeping in the next room while Ian's out working and she doesn't want to be home alone."  
  
Listening to her as she continued, he could see it all much clearer. Sara was feeling crowded and on show, not to just the others at work, but to family as well. She feels like she's being walked over and having to drop things to help others.  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it?" He interrupted.  
  
Sara looked up and smiled into his eyes. "Somewhere near a week and two days. Which is a long time for us and I'm going to snap at Jordan is she doesn't get herself sorted. We can't run her life for her."  
  
Grissom nodded and gently manoeuvred them to the middle of the bed so they could snuggle against each other. "You already snapped. I heard, but hopefully she'll stop and think." He kissed her cheek as she turned her head.  
  
"That's one dilemma, what about the other?" She stretched out against the length of his body and pulled him tighter.  
  
He nuzzled her ear as he travelled towards the hollow of her neck. "We could contact Jacob and he could help Jordan out."  
  
She sighed and pulled away. "Funny." She mocked with a brow raised. "I really thought you were serious for a second."  
  
Groaning in sexual frustration he let her turn away, but didn't stop from moving behind her and attacking her neck. "I'm really not going to discuss our daughters life crisis in the bedroom. I do have other things on my mind that can't wait."  
  
Grinning like a fool, she quickly turned and met him in a powerful raging kiss. Moaning into his mouth as she felt his hand run over her rear, she wrapped her leg around his waist and followed him as he rolled back and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"I 'love' building the tension." She teased him, pushing her fingers through his hair.  
  
"One day, it won't work." He reminded, but didn't even think about letting her speak as he quickly pinned her beneath him and grinned when she let out an exaggerated 'humph.' 


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine  
  
"It's her first night." He stressed.  
  
"Yes and she's capable of going out into the field."  
  
"No!" He told her sternly.  
  
"I don't see the problem."  
  
He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course you don't. We haven't had an intern at the lab for over a year and you know the rules. She cannot go out into the field until her fifth week and then, she has to be evaluated to be considered ready."  
  
"She's ready."  
  
"For gods sakes! I knew this would happen! You can't let your feelings get in the way Catherine. She maybe your daughter, but she's working for you and you 'still' work for me. 'I' decide if she's ready for the field and until then, she will start her first full night in the lab with Philip. No questions! I can't allow her to go out into the field with no training. You know that and everyone else expects that. If she compromises the scene, she will be ripped apart on the stand and so will you and me. I will not allow it. Final!" He stormed out of the office and stalked towards his wife's office.  
  
Sara was sitting behind her desk with the serial case open. She was trying to find a geological pattern, but there didn't seem to be one. She still couldn't figure out why they were half buried. They were all strangled, but no harsh bruises were found. It was hard to believe that the victims let the killer strangle them without a struggle, yet the tox screens were clean.  
  
Just before she continued to read the final vics file, her office door opened abruptly and an angry, pissed off and highly steaming lab co- ordinator, husband, father and grandfather, stormed in and slammed the door hard. "You will not believe what she just did? I can't believe it! She's pushing, she really is. How can she do that? I really can't think about this, god!"  
  
She watched him pace out his anger as he rambled off questions and comments about someone. They had only been at work for two hours and in that time, Grissom was in his office going over Lindsey's current folio and recommendations from college while she was trying to find some foot way on the current case.  
  
Sensing he was going to hyperventilate any second, she stood and intercepted him as he turned. She grasped his arms and surprised him with a kiss. Completely taken of guard by the kiss, he stumbled forward and crushed her against her desk.  
  
"Wow." He whispered with slate blue eyes as he pulled away slightly.  
  
Sara's hands ran up his back as she sat on her desk. "You wanna tell me why you're here?" She asked quietly, gazing into his eyes.  
  
Still trying to fathom what just happened, he found himself moving closer and pushing his hips between her legs.  
  
Squinting at him curiously, she looked down to see his hands pushing up her thighs. Shaking her head and giggling, she gripped his hands quickly. "That's not why I kissed you Gil."  
  
Only half hearing her, he wiggled his hands from hers and pulled her closer. "You turn me on with that little stunt and now you say you didn't mean it?" His voice was gruff as his fingers slipped under her shirt.  
  
"You were babbling."  
  
"Was I?" He asked softly. "Didn't realise, sorry."  
  
She sighed against him and lifted her head to join their lips. "Be quick." She whispered.  
  
Grissom pulled away and locked the door. Sara grinned when he turned back and quickly resumed his position between her thighs. "I know we can't, but I'm gonna take advantage of the time alone." He kissed and pulled her roughly against him. Sara's hands squeezed his buttocks and moaned as he pushed against her.  
  
It wasn't everyday that a rambling genius barged into your office and you suddenly end up making out on your desk. Although it was obvious they could be interrupted at any minute, it was a difficult to believe that they weren't discovered on the one and only occasion they went further than making out.  
  
"Griss," She gasped. "Gil!" She said louder to get her husbands attention.  
  
"Damnit Sara." He groaned and pulled away. "I'm pissed off!"  
  
Sara licked her lips as she kept her eyes on him. He returned to pacing and rambling. Sighing, she stood and held up her hands to stop him. "Do I have to kiss you again?" She warned.  
  
He grinned. "Wouldn't help my current predicament, but I wouldn't mind."  
  
Shaking her head, she moved to sit down. "Ok, tell me, slowly and with pauses, what happened."  
  
Sighing heavily, he sat down on the edge of her desk. "Catherine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know." He chuckled and started gesturing wildly. "She's trying to convince me that Lindsey's ready for the field."  
  
"Not on her first night Gil." Sara interrupted.  
  
Grissom opened his mouth but closed it. He stood and nodded. "You're right."  
  
Sara smiled. "You told her that, huh?"  
  
He nodded mutely and headed for the door. Reaching for the handle, he unlocked it. "So." He turned and looked at her. "5 weeks, evaluation and tell Catherine no."  
  
"Uh huh." She smiled sweetly. "Got it in one and I'm not even management. Bye honey." She waved and pulled the open case file towards her.  
  
"I forgot something." He said as he leaned over the desk.  
  
"What would that be?" She asked, looking up.  
  
"A kiss."  
  
Sara chuckled and pushed herself up slightly to place a small kiss on his lips. "Go to work." She told him, shoving him back.  
  
"Okay, I'm going. I better see if she left my office yet." He laughed and closed the door after him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten  
  
Lindsey's first night was less than eventful with cold cases and the serial. She worked with Peter for a few hours before following Greg around and opting to some Paperwork training.  
  
Near the end of shift, a call came in about some eyewitness Ian had found. Apparently this person was found a few hundred yards from the second crime scene, but was not further investigated due to the alibi they provided. This time Ian discovered that the witness lived close to the third crime scene. If a few miles were close, then he was the guy they were looking for. Someone with a view on what had happened at the third site.  
  
Sara had smiled and dragged Lindsey with her to the evidence room she had taken over to review the third case. It was the freshest and the most evidence.  
  
"So?" Lindsey shook her head and shrugged. "What are we doing?"  
  
"You," She pointed to the intern. "Are going to assist me in an interrogation."  
  
Lindsey's eyes lit up. "Really? Cool!"  
  
Sara smiled and leaned against the table. "I haven't run this by Grissom, so don't talk about it, ok?"  
  
"Sure, what do we do first?" She asked, eager to be doing something other than lab tech work.  
  
"First we need to do some research on this guy Ian's bringing in and find something that links him with the crime scenes or the vics. You up for some long hours in front of a computer and phones calls?"  
  
"Let's get to it!" She squeaked enthusiastically.  
  
Sitting at the computer in Sara's office, Lindsey was quickly printing the information she had found on their witness and had noted each phone call in detail.  
  
Sara was going through the QD results and running the findings past Greg and Hannah. They were to go back to each scene and look for a similar list or hand-written note, anything to match the handwriting to the vics to rule out they didn't write their own death list.  
  
"Hey, Sara?" Lindsey asked as Sara walked into the room.  
  
"Find anything?" Sara asked as she set down the witness lists and vic history's.  
  
Lindsey sighed and furrowed her brow as she rolled down the page she was reading. "What were the vics into?"  
  
Sara looked up from her own reading and squinted in thought. "You mean, did they ever do anything that could link them together?" Lindsey nodded and looked up for Sara to continue. Sighing, she sat down and shrugged. "They didn't work together, but hobbies, I'm not sure. You think they were enrolled somewhere?"  
  
Nodding slowly, although a little afraid to offer her theory.  
  
"It's good to talk your ideas and theories out Linds, it could make or break a case."  
  
Sara turned her head and smiled at her husband who was leaning against her office doorframe. "Don't you have better things to do than watch us work?"  
  
Grissom shook his head and entered the room to stand next to is wife. "Go on Linds, what were you thinking?" He encouraged as he watched the young intern turn back to the computer screen.  
  
Thinking for a few minutes and becoming more nervous, she tried to focus on the monitor. "It's just." She glanced at them before continuing. "Hobbies and activities." She printed off the information she had been reading and handed it to Grissom. She spoke as Sara peered at the printout. "This witness works in a few fitness clubs and two delivery jobs. It's kind of weird that he'd have near 6 jobs and most of them are weekend work."  
  
"You think that this witness could in fact be a suspect?" Sara asked curiously, although not surprised.  
  
Lindsey nodded. "He's been fired from two previous bar jobs for never turning up to work and he's been arrested twice for following his girlfriend. She has a restraining order and everything."  
  
"Remember not to pick personal decisions over the facts Linds, follow your instincts, but be aware of the physical evidence." Grissom reminded with a small smile. "Very good." He praised and pulled out his cell.  
  
Sara looked at Lindsey as she leaned over the desk to squeeze her hand. "Good work hon, you're a natural."  
  
"Let's hope it pans out and go asked this witness some pressing questions." Grissom relayed as he walked towards the door. He turned back to see Sara nodding towards Lindsey's downcast head. Smirking briefly, he turned away to leave. "Don't take too long collecting the info Linds. Meet you in interrogation room 2 in ten minutes."  
  
Lindsey's head snapped up and a huge grin spread across her face as she jumped up and collected her print outs together to push them into a case file. "Thanks Sara." She whispered and gave her a hug before running after Grissom.  
  
Graham Gordon stared at the door as Lindsey Willows left the interrogation room. Grissom couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He shook his head slightly and shrugged. "I am sorry about that. She's new at this and you were her first interrogation."  
  
Graham looked down at the table, looking clearly intimidated and upset. "She's good."  
  
"I'll tell her that." Grissom nodded.  
  
Sara smiled as Lindsey walked towards her. "God, you talked his ear off."  
  
Lindsey laughed and shied from the attention. "Didn't."  
  
"Linds, hon, you didn't breath between each question and answer. If I were him, I'd be confessing right now." Sara chortled and looked up as Grissom left the interrogation room with a smile. "That's something you don't see everyday."  
  
Grissom shook his head with a chuckle and pushed the case file under his arm. "Oh dear, I think with have a future interrogator on our hands. You're mother should be proud."  
  
"It's was scary." Lindsey sighed.  
  
"You did good. He said say so, he's actually writing us a confession."  
  
Sara's head snapped up in shock. "No way."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Yeah, he's going to plead man slaughter for the first and murder for the last two. Apparently they are all exgirlfriends and they had gotten together to set him up. To what, I'm not sure, but he'll be talking to Ian about that. All we need to know is that we have the killer and we can fill out the paperwork and go home." He said this, looking at his wife with a sparkle in his eyes. "We have to pack."  
  
Sara sighed and turned to walk towards the front of the building. "We still haven't cleared this case Gil."  
  
Lindsey smiled and took the case file from Grissom. "I'll give this to mum, you two go home."  
  
Grissom let Lindsey walk towards Greg and Hannah as they entered the corridor. Sara was dragging her feet slightly as she waited for her husband to catch up. Normally he would have taken the case file himself, but seeing as Lindsey did crack the case and she did have a point about going home now. It would give more time to find the source of Sara's glum attitude. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven  
  
Sitting on the bed at home, Sara looked through her cold case file.  
  
"Put it down Sara." Grissom sighed as he walked into their room.  
  
"I was just reading." She protested as he crawled up the bed to lay on his stomach.  
  
He nodded and absently played with her bare toes. "It's work and we don't do work on our vacation."  
  
Sara smirked. "Yes we do."  
  
"Not anymore, now, give me that." He reached for the file and before she could pull it away, he grabbed it and tossed it to the floor.  
  
"Gil!" She squeaked as he began dragging her down the bed by her calves.  
  
Grissom chuckled and continued to crawl up her body as he pulled it down. "I want to talk."  
  
Sara relaxed into his arms as he leaned on his elbows. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Our holiday and the plane that we have to catch the day after tomorrow." He watched as her eyes lit up before continuing "I have booked us an extra few days plus the four days."  
  
"You didn't?" She gasped with a huge smile. "Where we going?"  
  
"I was going to tell you before we left, but I suppose I can tell you know the case is closed." He shrugged. "I wanted to go someplace different and we haven't been to New York in years, so. I thought we could go and relax, do some Christmas shopping, all the normal people stuff."  
  
"Oh, Gil, that's wonderful. You are something, you know that?" She laughed and pulled him down to wrap her arms around him. "God, I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yeah, I know and we need to think about the party tonight." He chuckled as he pulled back slightly. "I still have to talk to Catherine and, well. I haven't told Jordan about us going away." Sara narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Do I have too?" He whined as she pinned him with a stern look.  
  
"Yes, She's pissed at me because of the other night and I'll call Jacob, see when he's getting in."  
  
"He's arriving tonight. I'll pick him up from the airport and come straight home, promise." He held up his hand in scout tradition and smiled. "Just one thing." He said, tilting his head slightly to the right in thought.  
  
Sara nodded and pushed him off her. "Fine, I talk to Jordan, you get Jacob. Damnit, I'm the mother and you get the fun things."  
  
"I don't see how driving all the way to McCarren and searching through hoards of people is fun." Squinting his eyes in confusion as he pushed his hands under his head, he watched her walk towards the door.  
  
Jordan nodded and handed her mother the baby bottle. "Ok, but I'll talk to you when you get back. If I am going to take extended leave, I've got to arrange it with my boss."  
  
Sara smiled as she held the bottle to Matthew's mouth and watched as he grasped the bottle in his hands and gurgled. "Think it out clearly Jordan. What ever it takes, you need to be with Matthew. Work will always be there when he's a little older."  
  
"I know." Jordan sighed, not liking the idea of putting off work. She had defiantly inherited her parent's workaholic gene.  
  
Grissom pushed through the front door and placed two duffel bags on the floor. "Hello ladies and gent."  
  
Jacob walked into the living room and straight for Matthew "Hey Matty."  
  
Sara let her son take his nephew and stood as Matthew cooed and spluttered milk at his uncle. She walked over to her husband as he closed the front door. "Home, good. Can you set up the drinks in the den so we can see Catherine before shift?"  
  
He disappeared into the kitchen and then the den. While he sorted out the refreshments for the party, Sara talked to Jordan and Jacob.  
  
"Well?" Jordan asked her brother as she held out her arms for her son.  
  
"Hey sis, I haven't seen him since he was a few weeks old." Jacob whined.  
  
"Both sit, I want to talk to you." Sara said, getting them to stop squabbling over the baby. Nothing changes. "Ok." She began as she sat down with them. "Your father and I are going away the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Told you." Jordan grinned, coaxing a smile from her mother.  
  
Sighing with her smile widening, she continued. "Well, Jacob has the run of the house and he's going to help out with Matty while you sort things at the university. Ian already knows the arrangements and I don't want to hear you worked Jordan, Jacob is here on leave and to help, not baby-sit." She told her daughter sternly with room for arguments.  
  
Jordan nodded and sat back. "Fine. I won't work. Jacob is here to help and you're going away," Stopping short, she turned questioning eyes on her mother. "Where's dad taking you?"  
  
Sara grinned and looked over at Jacob staring at her with a smile and Matty's wide brown eyes staring back at her with milk dripping from his chin. She leaned forward and wiped his chin, receiving a giggle in return. "He's taking me to New York."  
  
"Christmas shopping and relaxation to be more exact." Grissom added as he walked into the room to stand behind his wife's chair.  
  
"Wow!" Jordan and Jacob breathed.  
  
"For six days, so, no parties and no working." Grissom reiterated Sara's words as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Catherine looked up as her door opened to reveal Sara and Grissom. He held out a piece of paper and leaned against a filing cabernet while Sara sat down.  
  
"Lindsey?" She asked as she saw her daughter's name.  
  
Grissom nodded. "She signed it and the case file is there in your In tray."  
  
Sara smiled. "She broke the case Cath. I like the way she works, talks and well, she's great in the information gathering area too. I think we can have her working on more case work."  
  
"Only in the lab, mind you." Grissom added. "No field work. She still has to take her evaluation before I consider that and she's doing exceptionally well for her first full night."  
  
"Confessions in serial's are fun if you let your daughter at them. She really knocked him down a few pegs." Sara chuckled.  
  
Catherine sighed with a proud smile and looked at them both. "Thanks. I know I've been bitchy and everything to both of you and I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
"It's forgotten Cath, just remember we know how to do our jobs." Grissom reminded her as he held out his hand for Sara's. "We, are heading home to eat with the kids and then we have a party, don't forget to show."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be there." Catherine smiled. "You're going on vacation, where you going?"  
  
Sara leaned into her husband's side. "He's taking me to New York."  
  
"Wow!" Catherine laughed. "You make sure you relax and enjoy the time away."  
  
Grissom smiled and nodded. "We will." 


	12. Chapter 12 COMPLETE

Part Twelve  
  
The serial case turned out to be three ex-girlfriend's with a grudge and a mean streak. They had made a list between them and photocopied it. It was an accident that the boyfriend killed the first girl and after discovering that the others were out to kill him, he killed them first, the exact same way they were planning to kill him.  
  
Jacob would stay the six days and look after Matthew while Jordan sorts her life out with Ian and the university. She will hopefully manage to get an extended maternity leave with a guarantee that her job would still be there when Matthew was a bit older and babysitters were past the mother's doubt and concern. Once they have found someone they can trust, Jordan will go back to work and they can stop relying on their parent's.  
  
Matthew was sleeping in Jordan's old room while the party was downstairs. Jacob would move his coat to the den when Grissom and Sara leave for New York, so he can keep an eye on him while Jordan was busy sorting things out.  
  
Sara nervously leaned against Greg's side as she looked over at Grissom. He was getting ready to get everyone's attention and she hated it. Everyone was going to look at her and she didn't like that.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please, I've two announcements to make." Grissom smiled over at his wife then turned to Lindsey. "Firstly, This here as you know is Lindsey Willows. She's following in my footsteps, unlike my two wondering children." A few eyes looked towards Jacob and Jordan. Soft laughter echoed as Jacob rolled his eyes.  
  
"As you all know, Lindsey is our new intern at the lab and has already closed her first case with her knowledge and determination." He held out his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as she shied into his side. "I want everyone to enjoy themselves and welcome Lindsey to our shift." Each lab personnel gave Lindsey a hug and a handshake with words of encouragement for the future.  
  
Grissom slipped from the crowd and appeared at Sara's side. "Ready?" He whispered. She mock-glared at him and elbowed his side. Sending her a sweet cheeky smile, he looked up and cleared his throat. "Ok, enough flirting with the new girl."  
  
Greg wrapped his arms around Lindsey in retaliation. "Why not?"  
  
Grissom chuckled. "After my second announcement Greggo and Catherine isn't breathing down your neck." Greg jumped when Catherine's hands slapped down on his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, let's get this over with or I'm on the couch tonight."  
  
"Like that's a change." Sara muttered, receiving a round of roars.  
  
"Sara, my lovely wife, has been going to college for the last few years as some of you know, but she has finally gotten her PhD and a promotion."  
  
Sara's head snapped to her husband in surprise. "Huh?"  
  
Catherine left Greg to stew with the verbal warning she gave him and smiled as she walked towards Sara. "Ah, didn't think he could keep a secret could you?" Sara shook her head as she stared at Grissom. Catherine continued as she stopped beside Sara. "Grissom can't give Sara a promotion and she hasn't had a promotion in what?" She asked.  
  
"Somewhere near 9 years." Sara supplied with confusion.  
  
Grissom smiled and pulled out a certificate from a draw behind him and held it up. "This is for you."  
  
Sara gasped as she read over the certificate. "Oh my god!" She hadn't known for certain if she completed her college course. With all the case lately, she had been too busy to study. Not many people knew she went back to college because she wasn't sure if she was going to complete it, but obviously Grissom had been keeping an eye on her education.  
  
Music and dancing continued as the night grew on. Jordan checked on Matthew before returning to the party to get some celebration cake. Drinks and nibbles were enjoyed and Jacob chatted up Hannah while Greg and Lindsey hung out with Peter.  
  
Standing in the dead of night in New York City, Sara smiled as she felt Grissom's arms wrap around her from behind. He shivered and groaned into her neck. "God, it's cold."  
  
"Yeah, but it's lovely." She sighed.  
  
"Mhmm, yeah it is." He hummed and kissed her cheek. "Let's go back inside, it's really cold."  
  
Sara turned in his arms and laughed. "You are a big wimp."  
  
"Am not, it's too cold, I wanna go inside. Warm fire, champagne, me, you, all alone." He smiled and started walking backwards towards the doors that led into their en-suite hotel room.  
  
"You should have put your scarf on, honey." She teased, pulling him back towards the balcony.  
  
Chuckling with a shudder down his spine, he shook his head. "Please, come on.I'll make it worth your while, assistant supervisor Grissom." He added with a seductive smile and his signature tilt of the head.  
  
Sara melted under his gaze and stepped into his body warmth. "What you got that I want?"  
  
Looking into her eyes, he bent to lift her into his arms. "I better show you." He whispered into her mouth as they left the cold behind them.  
  
Ian and Jacob did various jobs around the house while the parent's were away, something that Grissom never got around to doing, like fixing shelves and cupboards. It was made clear that no one touch the garden, office or bedroom while they were away and knowing their parent's well, they did as they were instructed.  
  
Matthew was starting to become too confident at crawling and was becoming progressively more mobile as the six days past. By the time Sara and Grissom returned, Matthew may be walking. It's a good thing Jacob's obsession with the camcorder captured some great moments so he could show them to the absent two.  
  
Relaxation was what they went for and was what they got with a great time shopping and talking about the Christmas party they had to plan. Ian's parents were coming for Christmas this year and the lab still needed a new GS Spec for the DNA lab that was requested by Peter before Grissom went on vacation.  
  
Catherine let Lindsey work on low profile cases so she could get a hold on the paperwork and political areas of the job. She also had her studies to complete before she could have her evaluation, which wasn't for another four weeks. It was no doubt that Lindsey was going to pass her evaluation and be out in the field in not time.  
  
The End  
  
I always forget where to end my stories. If I could, I'd drag it out, but where's the fun in that? 


End file.
